


No Place Like Home

by WindyQ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gonkillu - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, halloweennnnn thing I guess lol, pure dumb fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ
Summary: “I really like your costume, Bisky!”Bisky turns around, eyes sparkling, her personality flipping and doing a complete one-eighty, Killua still glaring at her teeth gritted.“I was actually admiring Killua though!”Killua almost falls down the rest of the flight of stairs hearing this, cheeks going cherry red, as he grips at the handle rail, stammering.He slowly peels his hands away from the cold steel taking slow steps.“Killua’s really pretty!”He should’ve kept holding onto the rail.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Biscuit Krueger & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 128





	No Place Like Home

“Hmmm, admiring my costume I see!”

A high-pitched evil laugh echoes in the room, and Killua rolls his eyes scoffing and placing his hands behind the nape of his neck.

Well, it was evil to him. Bisky would describe her laugh as that of an angel from heaven...

Gon was indeed staring from the bottom floor, Bisky and Killua situated above, placing up some decorations. Or in Biksy’s case posing and showing off her ‘beauty’. Killua gags mentally every time he turns and sees her.

He has no idea why Gon was looking though, even glancing at the old hag was blinding Killua.

She was wearing a large pink tutu with way too much sparkle and glitter, a pink bodice, with intricate lace patterns, a bow in the middle, also pink, albeit darker in shade. If that wasn’t enough her sleeves were also ridiculously poofy, sticking out and also covered in glitter. She donned a small golden crown and a pair of pink not glittery wings.

She looked hideous. He raised an eyebrow and squinted even sparing a look at her originally. He was still squinting in disbelief at her, actually.

Killua still has no idea how she convinced him to wear some ridiculous thing too...

She threatened him, naturally.

It was beyond embarrassing... a headband with a pair of white cat ears, if that wasn’t enough, they had blue ribbons on the side making it even worse. His face was a permanent shade of pink for a solid ten minutes after she plopped them on his head. They were beginning to rub up against the side of his ears and bother them too. Then there were these stupid clunky boots. Shaped like paws, but only with three little toes, large white and unbelievably impossible to walk in. They didn’t even provide any support it felt like walking around on rocks.

How was he supposed to fight if they got attacked wearing these dumb shoes? Bisky had laughed off his concerns waving a gloved hand at him, telling him it would be fine. It only made to worsen his mood though, a scowl etched across his features. These boots were killing his feet and putting him in any even more grumpy mood, that Bisky’s attitude wasn’t helping with. At least the rest of the outfit was fine... stupid and beyond embarrassing, but fine. A pair of pink overalls that reached his knees, a white turtleneck and some white fingerless gloves with a paw print design.

He feels so stupid. To make matters worse Gon was seeing him like this too.

“Oh, yeah! Uhh, what are you?”

Gon’s voice draws Killua out of his sulking, looking down to see Gon with a look of pure stupidity, a blank expression on his face as he blinks slowly, finger raised up.

“I’m Glinda the Good Witch!”

Bisky twirls around looking all proud and ‘cute’...

Killua heaves, mumbling under his breath.

“More like The Wicked Witch of The West.”

That earns him a quick slap upside the head, as Bisky starts to walk down the stairs, a grin painted on her face, but anger flaming in her eyes.

Killua follows in suit, grumbling, rubbing and nursing the back of his head, tripping almost every two seconds thanks to the dumb shoes the old hag had made him worn.

“It’s not my fault, it’s true you old hag!”

Bisky whips around fury in her ruby eyes, firsts clenched.

“What was that you little brat?!”

Killua snaps back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You heard me, stupiddddddd!”

Gon looks back and forth, laughing nervously, quickly interjecting before a fight breaks out.

“I really like your costume, Bisky!”

Bisky turns around, eyes sparkling, her personality flipping and doing a complete one-eighty, Killua still glaring at her teeth gritted.

“I was actually admiring Killua though!”

Killua almost falls down the rest of the flight of stairs hearing this, cheeks going cherry red, as he grips at the handle rail, stammering.

Bisky smirks, placing a hand underneath her chin.

He sends a glare her way. Stupid Gon! Don’t admire him in this dumb costume! Don’t! Don’t admire him at all!

He slowly peels his hands away from the cold steel taking slow steps.

“Killua’s really pretty!”

He should’ve kept holding onto the rail.

Killua trips basically almost breaking his ankles in these stupid shoes, glad he’s near the end of the flight of stairs, as he falls forward, hearing Gon’s startled yell.

“Waahh!”

Killua expects a world of pain instead he gets a mouthful of green, and only a slight stinging in his knees, a loud crashing sound around him.

“Killua, are you okay?”

Killua tugs away, fingers buried deep in green, ignoring the continuing dull ache of his feet and ankles. He feels dizzy, and when he looks up and realizes he’s basically in Gon’s lap, Killua turns a shade of crimson so dark it was undiscovered.

Gon doesn’t even seem to care, blinking and peering down at him with those large brown eyes in concern, while Killua basically combusts, beautiful sapphire hues glancing down in shame.

“I-I’m fine. Are you okay, Gon?”

Why would he even stop his fall like that?!

Gon smiles, laughing lightly like it was the most obvious thing in the world, making Killua’s heart skip a beat.

“I’m okay. I hurt my butt, but I’m just glad Killua’s okay!”

“This is sweet and all...”

Killua groans at the clicking of heels marching over, Gon laughing nervously.

“But you two brats landed on my decorations!”

Killua looks down, and indeed, Gon is sitting on a box, spilling out orange and black trinkets, and his own legs had crushed a few origami bats.

Killua doesn’t need to see Bisky’s face to tell that she’s angry...

Gon reaches his hands out around Killua making the younger blush again, Gon waving them back and forth.

“Ah! It’s okay! We’ll fix them, promise!”

“You better! Or else I’m going to make your training a lot worse!”

Killua doesn’t breathe easily again until he can no longer hear Bisky, and Gon’s hands have withdrawn.

They both let out a sigh of relief, Killua quickly shifting off Gon, his pale skin still blotted pink in the cheeks.

Gon jumps up, patting himself off, he sucks in a breath before turning around to face Killua.

He cocks his head to the side, looking at the other boy who is still on the ground, muttering under his breath about ‘That stupid old hag, her stupid costume, making me wear these stupid shoes.’ And a whole lot of other stupids.

“Killua?”

Killua jerks his head up, meeting Gon’s gaze, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, yeah, right. Guess we should get the stuff the old hag wants.”

Gon stares for a moment before turning his back and bending his knees slightly and placing his hands out near his hips.

Killua stares at him like he has lost his marbles and Gon grins.

“Here! I’ll give Killua a piggyback ride!”

Killua blinks slowly, his expression quickly changing, his face turning the same color of his overalls, eyes wide, and he quickly wipes his head away, looking down sheepishly.

“N-no! Y-you don’t have to do that, stupid!”

Gon blinks, confused, before giggling, grinning.

“It’s okay! I insist!”

Killua weighs his options, facing Biksy’s wrath and taking off the boots, continuing to walk in the hell made things, or... dying of embarrassment and taking Gon up on his offer...

All of them ended with his demise...

Gon keeps looking at him intently like he’s waiting, and Killua stands in a huff, crossing his arms over his chest and walking, err, wobbling his way over.

“F-fine! Only for now...”

Gon grins nodding his head, and Killua climbs up letting Gon slip his hands underneath Killua’s legs, the boy reluctantly dropping his arms over Gon’s neck.

Gon smiles and starts humming, jumping from one foot to the other, making Killua tighten his hold.

Walk like a normal person, stupid! Is what he wants to say, but he’s too flustered to even get the words out, burying his face in the crook of Gon’s neck, refusing to admit he liked it. Refusing to thank Bisky since it was technically her fault, and definitely refusing to thank these stupid shoes.

Still, maybe... just maybe she was a good witch after all...

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t super detailed or good, but it’s just supposed to be a little short fun thing for Halloween! I feel it works for something like this unlike my last fic where I tried to put a lot more detail, which made it a lot longer lol. 
> 
> It’s just some dumb fun, so it may be ooc and a mess, but lol I wanted to do smth Halloweeeeen.
> 
> Killua deserves love! Add me on my discord if you wanna chat or RP with my Killu WindyQ#6831 or here’s tumbles as per the usual! http://windyqs.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading tjfjjfmfisksosoosos 😭🤧


End file.
